FEELING
by Karin Ryodai
Summary: Grimmjow,dia menerima kenyataan bahwa pacarnya Konatsu meninggalkan dia sendirian crack-pair,shonen-ai,OOC,two-shot,litle blood


**#FEELING#**

**Disclaimer:Tite kubo**

**Warning(s):crack-pair,OOC,crossover, shonen-ai,percakapan hanya sedikit**

**Rate:T aja deh **

**Setting:Karakura**

**Genre:hurt ,romance (two shot)**

**Opening song:Sen No Yoru Wo Koete by Aqua Timez **

**Karena Rin author baru tolong dimaklumin ya kalau ada banyak typo,eyd,dll. **

**Enjoy,minna!**

**=FEELING= **

**=Chapter 1:First Feeling=**

**=By:NightRin Kur3na21=**

* * *

Grimmjow POV

"Huahhh…."Sudah pagi rupanya..Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30…Aku segera bersiap mandi,sarapan dan pergi kesekolah menaiki mobil Ferrari bewarna biru tercinta yang kunamai "Pantera". Oh ya perkenalkan aku Grimmjow mahasiswa di Fakultas Kedokteran.

Hanya dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah berada di parkiran UK. Segara ku parkirkan mobilku dan langsung berjalan ke kelas .Saat itu aku berpapasan dengan Konatsu. Lebih lengkapnya,Konatsu Warren. Dia adalah pacarku. Dia sangat innocent, manis, dan berwibawa. Kami sudah pacaran 2 tahun dan besok adalah hari jadi kami. Ia menyapaku"Hi, grimmy"Lengkap dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat menawan bahkan dapat membuat semua orang nosebleed. Baik cewek maupun "Hai, juga Kona-chan."Dia tersipu kami berdua masuk kekelas dan duduk manis di tempat masing-masing.

Teng Tong Teng Tong, itu bunyi bel masuk Fakultas Kedokteran.

Kami bersiap untuk pelajaran Pak Hyuuga."Ohayou semuanya!" Lalu kami balas menjawab, "Ohayou juga Hyuuga-sensei!"Sahut kami antusias."Baiklah sudah siap untuk pelajaran hari ini?" Hyuuga-Sensei bertanya "Sudah, sensei."Lalu pelajaran dimulai,hingga bel istirahat atau lebih tepatnya pergantian mata pelajaran berbunyi. "Baiklah pelajaran hari ini lanjutkan lagi minggu depan." Kata Hyuuga-sensei.

Saat istirahat kumendatangi Konatsu, "Kona, hari ini bisa jalan bareng gak?" Kutanya Konatsu sambil tersenyum "Bisa, jam berapa? Dan dalam rangka apa?" Kata Konatsu. Jawabku, "Jam 4 sore di taman biasa. Dan dalam rangka memperingati hari jadi kita," kataku. "Ehhh,bukannya hari jadi kita besok tanggal 22 Maret?" kata Konatsu dengan bingung "Tidak apa-apa aku ingin saja,agar kita bisa dapat merayakannya dua kali hahahaha….." kataku. "Ah Grimmy cari alasan aja,ya!" kata Konatsu pura-pura marah. "Tapi,tetap jadi,kan?" kutanya Konatsu dengan puppy eyes ku "Tentu saja,Grimm," kata aku tahu ada yang aneh. Senyum itu adalah senyum palsu. Senyuman Konatsu itu ada ciri khasnya. Kalau dia tersenyum pasti ada lesung pipinya, tapi yang kali ini sama sekali tidak ada.

Teng Tong Teng bel masuk berbunyi.

Setelah aku selesai berbicara dengan Konatsu aku pun duduk kembali di kursiku menunggu guru yang mengajar datang."Greeeekkk"Bunyi pintu di geser terdengar. Kali ini pelajaran Gin-Sensei atau lebih sering di kenal dengan Muka Musang. Dia memang cukup terkenal di kalangan cewek, tapi sayang seribu sayang, dia mempunyai muka musang yang dapat membawa mimpi buruk setiap murid yang diajarnya dan dia sudah punya tunangan bernama Rangiku Matsumoto dan dia mempunyai errr… dada yang besar sekalllliii.

Pelajaran dimulai hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lalu aku segera merapikan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas berwarna biru. Lalu kuajak Konatsu untuk pulang bareng"Yuk,Konatsu kita pulang sekarang!" "Tunggu sebentar Grimm, aku rapiin buku dulu!" kata Konatsu. "OK, aku tunggu di depan kelas,ya," ujarku setengah berteriak. Lalu Konatsu keluar dari kelas. Dan kita berjalan ke parkiran bersama.

* * *

10 menit kemudian

"Sudah sampai, Kona," kataku "Ah,terima kasih Grim sudah nganterin aku pulang." "It's not a big deal"kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna kuning. "Eh,masuk dulu ,yuk Grim!"Kata Konatsu "Hari ini ga deh,kan aku mau siap-siap buat entar," kataku "Oh iya," Konatsu menepuk keningnya sendiri "Hahaha,ya udah ya aku pulang LUPA jam 4 di taman biasa ya!" kataku. "Iya Grim sayang" Konatsu ternyata menyindirku

End of Grimmjow POV

" Selamat tinggal, aishiteru, gomen ne, Grimmy" kata Konatsu dengan suara parau dan sendu. Lalu ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya sambil menangis. Kemudian ia membuka laci meja belajarnya mengambil kertas, lalu dituliskannya sebuah pesan untuk Grimmjow. Dan kemudian di laci yang sama ia mengambil silet.

'Sayonara Grimmy, ini jalan yang kupilih. Gomen Dear Grimmy semoga kau bahagia.'

Grimmjow POV

'Perasaan aneh apa ini kenapa aku menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres?Aku tahu ada yang mengganjal sejak tadi aku mengajak di ketemuan!'Kataku dalam hati dan langsung meluncur kembali ke rumah Konatsu dan masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung ke kamarnya. Tapi,terlambat aku terlambat. Konatsu, dia bersimbah darah di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah silet dan tangan kirinya, darah mengucur dari sana."Konatsu, Konatsu, HEI KONATSU WARREN. BANGUN KONATSU! Konatsu jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Konatsu! Kau tahu Konatsu,perasaan ditinggalkan. KONATTTTSSUUU!"Dia, Konatsu Warren bunuh diri dengan cara memotong nadinya sendiri. Dia, Konatsu Warren meninggalkan pacarnya tercinta. Dia,Konatsu Warren bunuh diri padahal besok adalah hari yang spesial bagi mereka berdua. Hari yang ditunggu- tunggu mereka berdua."TIIIIDDDDAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

End of Grimmjow POV

* * *

Yaaay!Akhirnya fic abal ini selesai you don't mind RnR ,please?

Oh, ya karena Rin author baru gomen kalau ada eyd,typo, juga terima flame and kritik .


End file.
